The Visionist
by wildimagination15
Summary: a girl living in an adoption center, where strange things are happening...her nightmares are becoming her reality. read this amazing romance fantasy novel and watch the end unfold!


**_The visionist_**

**chapter 1:**

Fire burned around me. It was happening again. This is how it always starts, with my skin feeling hot and tears streaking down my eyes. My mind just going blank as I had the feeling that however I tried I couldn't move. As I stared into the distance my vision was becoming less and less clear as smoke filled my eyes. My throut was now dry and parched, and I wanted scream so badly but no words came out. Nothing came out. It was like I didn't exist to the world around me. Slowly my breath caught in my mouth until the point in which there was no air at all to breath. This was the end I thought to myself. The image that haunted me all my life was becoming my reality.

My eyes shot open quickey as I jumped up from my bed. Although it was a little too quick because when I got up the room was spinning around me. I was starting to hiperventalte with fear and I quicky brushed the stray tear falling from my eye. Breeth, I thought to myself. I slowly looked at the room around me. No fire, no smoke, no pain. I was still in white chipped painted room with nothing but a single bed and a dresser with a lamp and my messy black bag in the corner. Of course, I thought to myself. I'm still in Mount Tracy's adoption center. The only home I had known for the past two years. I slowly brought myself to the mirror and groaned. My long dark wavy hair was knotted from my restless sleep and my blue eyes seemed dull in the reflection. My nightmare had taken my sleep away from me, again. I instictivy grabbed my silver moon necklas that hung on my neck. The only posession left with me seventeen years ago when I was abandoned on the doorsteps of 's adoption house. It reminded me of the past I never knew and probly never would. My mind slowly focused back on the present. I knew if I didn't get up soon one of helpers would come get me. The rule in this place always was get up at 9 for breakfast or else someone comes to get you and you clean up after eveyone else later. I never followed this rule as I usally stayed in my bed until lunch meaning I would have to "clean" everyday. Though, today I wasn't going to break the rules as Mary, the center's owner threated to make me watch the little kids all day if it happened again, something I was not going to get stuck doing. So I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a plain white tank top from my bag and got dressed. I was just about ready when there was a knock on the door. Crap, I thought to myself. I was only 10 minuets late how could she possibly send somone up so fast. I opened the door, but instead of finding Mary or another worker it was Chris. I did my best to hold back a grown as I considerd what would happen if I shut the door in his face. "Hey sleepyhead" he said with is infomause crooked grin. It wasn't like he wasn't attractive, because to say he wasn't would be a big lie. He had a slight tan and light brown hair in a messy part to the side. He was tall and very well muscled. And no one could forget that earing that everyone always gushed over and his bright blue eyes. He was sweet, but a player and that wasn't even what made me want to ignore him since I got here. I just wasn't into commitement. I saw no point in it all, since im always moving around to different adoption centers. In the last seventeen years I had been to seven adoption centers. I had to leave each because bad things always happened where I was staying. Like the first adoption house I stayed at, 's had a flood within my first year staying there. But there wasn't an expliantion for it as the surrondings builings were not affected by any of the water that came rushing out of the river that day. Though I have been at this place the longest I knew it wasn't going to last so I figured if I make no ties i'll be leaving nothing behind. "Hey Chris, what are you doing up so early" I said with a fake grin. "I could say the same thing to you. Arn't you usally asleep until lunch" he said mockingly. "That's true so how did you no I would be awake?" I countered. " well its sort of a rumer that Mary was going down on you today if you didn't wake up so I guess I just wanted to make sure that didn't happen" he said while scratching his head and looking at the floor. "Well that was actually sweet". As soon as I said it I regretted it. I couldn't help it as everytime we talked it was like I was flurting with him and that's what he always thought. Maby that's why he's never given up I thought to myself. "Hey I can be sensitive when i want to, it may be a miricle but it happens" he said grinning. I knew I shouldn't have but I smiled at that. He's been trying ever since the first day I got here and i've always shut him down but he didn't care and kept trying anyway. Have to admire his courage. "So I figure it will give Mary a heartattake if we go down to breakfast together. Two troublemakers awake on time and together, that screams trouble" he said with a wink. I had to admit it would give everyone down there a heartattake but then it would mean people would think something was going on between us, something I didn't want. Feeling there was no way around it I agreed and we made our way down the long old wooden stairs that creaked with every step taken. I could tell he wanted to talk so I kept my eyes to the floor hoping he would understand that I didn't. Once we appeared in the doorway I felt a rush of wind brush past me. Mary opened the front door and came walking in. Her face looked grim but then again she was never happy at this place to start. I could see Chris was about to ask what happened but I gave him a quick sidways glace telling him to be quiet. Whatever it was she was upset and seeing me this early would only make it worse. So I gently grabbed Chris' arm to pull him with me away from the door and into the kitchen on our right. I was right about the stares, because everyone in the room turned to us when we waled in. I silently groaned. It was too early for all of this, I should be asleep. I quickly walked off to the side to grab a plate and some food at the table. Everything to eat I found discusting so I didn't bother taking much knowing I wouldn't eat it anyway. I sat at the far table away from everyone, though it wasn't them I was focusing on. Past them was Mary arguing to another one of the workers. I couldn't quite hear them but I did hear them say something about an expection if things got worse when her voice rose to an almost yell. Then with no warning they were suddenly calling me over. "Kira, can you come here please?" she said over the crowd. Everyone looked and typically people began whispering no doubt things about how I was in trouble again. I didn't understand why I was being called over but I thougt it best not to question it as I got up and made my way to the door entrance they were waiting at. "You called" I said clearly bored. "Today is the day that you watch those little kids" she said simply. I couldn't believe this! I did what she asked and I was still being punished? "What!" I yelled outraged. "I did what you asked you are still getting me in trouble the one time i listen to you" I said bitterly. "Think of it as a learning process. They're going outside into the forest on their monthly hike and Mandy can't watch them all by herself" she said simply. "I did what you asked so no why the hell do I have to do it!" I couldn't stay calm, this was rediculas. "You're watching them and that's the end of it!" That she yelled causing everyone in the room behind me to stop and stare. I didn't feel like arguing because I knew things would just get worse so I grumbled fine and started up the staires hearing her say to be down in an hour to go over my shoulder. I got in my room and shut the door behind me. Pushing my heavy bag to the door I used to make sure no one could enter. I went to my bed and rested my head on the pillow and before I knew it I was drifting to sleep.

The mossy trees filled the space around me. The smell of grass was in the air and the sun was covered by dark clouds in the sky. I didn't quit recognize my surrondings but I knew I had seen this place before. Behind me the trees rustled and moved. Something was coming toward me, fast.

I woke with a start. Not my usual nightmare but it still made my heart beat wildly in my chest. Something was coming toward me fast and it felt so real like whatever it was it was going to hurt me. I jumped when suddenly there was a knock at my door. I glaced at the clock and reliezed I had slept for over an hour and I was now late for my babysitting shift. I quickly got up and went out the door. I saw Mandy was about to yell at me for being late so I saved her the trouble and went down the stairs before she could speak. She clearly didn't like me but I really didn't care what people thought around here. The hike up the mountain soon began and it was the most boring thing I've ever done. I was in charge of five kids and Mandy had the other five. We were well lost in the forest, or I was at least because Mandy obviously knew were she was going but I didn't care. I just wanted this day to end. Something about this place seemed eairly familiar. I stopped dead in my tracks dimmly noticing the group continuing on without me. The forest and its big moss covered trees called to me to remember, but I couldn't place where I had seen them. I knew I should keep close with the group considering I didn't even no where I was but when I looked back they were no longer in my view. That's great I thought to myself. Lost out here not knowing even which direction I had come from because of all the turns we had taken. I could do this, I was amazing in the wilderness at times, but here something just didn't feel normal. Suddenly behind me I heard the trees begin to rustle as whatever was approaching got closer to me. Then I knew. It was my dream or rather my nightmare coming true. In my mind I remebered what types of creatures lurked in these forests. Then when the last branched shifted apart, my pursuer was revealed. It was a giant black bear. Its teeth glistened white as they snapped angerly with hunger. I knew screaming wouldn't do me good alone in this huge forests but I still did regardless. I backed up slowly trying not to startle it so it would attack me. Behind me I felt a stick under my foot crack. The bear was suddenly alert and I stubbled to the ground beneth it as knocked me down. Iquickly grabbed the large branch near me and as I put infront of my face as a sheild the bear tried to bite me with its teeth. If I hadn't put the branch infront of me when I did my injuries would have been much worse. It snatched the branch it its mouth but still managed to gash my arm with its sharp teeth at the same time. But that minor injory didn't worry me as much as the fact that I could quickly be silenced for good if I didn't get the bear away from me. I tried moving as I still pushed the stick up trying to keep the bears teeth away. As I shifted the bear had suddenly stopped moving on top of me. It stared down at me its large green eyes filled with shock and a type of relization. Green eyes? Those couldn't be the eyes of an animal; they looked as if they were human. The bear was frightend? But of what, me? With one last glance down at me it cowered back in fear and backed away. I was afaid to even move thinking it was going to jump back on me again. But once I heard branches breaking and sounding more in the distance I slowly got up to see the huge bear glance back once more then quickly run deep into the forest.


End file.
